


Elcard

by Pitidi



Category: Card Battles
Genre: F/M, battles, card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitidi/pseuds/Pitidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a card battle story. I tried so hard not to rip off Bakugan or Yu-gi-oh, and I think I did pretty good. This was meant as a joke, but I will try to make it good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elcard

Elcards- Chapter 1, Toys That Decide The Fate of The World

One Year Ago...  
Scientists tried to infuse humans with DNA from ancient creatures long extinct. They wanted to create Bio-Weapons that would win any war. And they succeeded. But the power could not be contained within the humans. They would be consumed by the sheer energy they were meant to contain. They couldn't fit them in a container, so they broke down their molecules and put them inside cards, to be summoned and broken down at any time. The problem with these bio-weapons were that they would not listen to their owners easily. People who could obtain and control these cards had the potential to destroy, so they were never given to the public. But nobody could hide the truth for long. Arenas were made everywhere you can imagine for the new game "Elcards" to battle. They even have machines in there that let you control the Elcard for as long as the match is in session! Nobody abuses Elcards, because as a community, people will hunt you down if you misuse them. 

Now... In a dark alleyway.

"Hey kid, give me that sandwich."  
"But it's all I have to eat."  
"Did I ask you? Or did I tell you?"  
"What can you do to me? You are just some obese guy in middle school. I'm a freshman."  
"I didn't want to do this, but I may as well."  
The bully flashes a very powerful Elcard.  
"An Elcard? But using those outside arenas are illegal!"  
"It's only illegal if you don't give the sandwich."  
A voice comes out of nowhere.  
"Leave him alone!"  
A white haired boy with red eyes, a red sleved black shirt, and casual shorts emerged.  
"Oh? You wanna defend your bo-oyfriend? That's so cute. But I'm getting the sandwich."  
"No you aren't. You don't have any advantage over him."  
"Do you not know what an Elcard is?"  
"Who doesn't? But I know forges when I see them."  
"Are you trying to say this is fake?"  
"Summon it right now. You won't. Because you can't."  
"Grr, I'll get you for this!"  
He runs off.  
"Thank you, umm..."  
"You can call me Kaz, short for Kazuya."  
"Oh thank you, I'm Kenta."  
"Does that guy bother you often?"  
"No, just today."  
"I see. Well I gotta run or I'll be late."  
"But today is Sunday..."  
"Late for my date."  
"Oh, then don't let me hold you up."  
"Seeya!"

At the park.

"You kept me waiting Kaz!"  
"Sorry, something came up. But now I can spend all day with you."  
"Ugh, you make it sound like a date."  
"Kinda is, Akane."  
"We'll see about that."  
Akane is a girl with short pink hair and a ponytail. They are the person everyone always tries to go out with. The only thing she is interested in though, is Elcards. When someone asked her out, they knew the proceedure. They would meet at the park's Elcard Arena, and battle it out. Thing is, she has never been on a date before.  
"Well, let's go!"  
The arena was a circular ring, and it was pretty big. It was surrounded by a blue barrier, transluscent.  
Now here are the rules.  
Each card has three abilities, 500 HP, an attack stat, a basic attack, and Elements. The abilities can instantly change the course of the battle, but can only be used once. The attack stat decides who is stronger, but if there is 5-10 points more or less than the other, then it's a tie. The basic attack can be used as many times as the user wants, but with no additional effects. Elements decide how much extra damage they do, and how much more they take.  
There are six types, and every one of them has a weakness and a strong point. Water is strong against Fire, but does less to Metal. Metal is strong against Water, but does less to Electricity. Land is strong against Electricity, but does less to Sky. Electricity is strong against Metals, but does less to Land. Sky is strong against Land, but does less to Fire. Fire is strong against Sky, but does less to Water. If you are strong to an Element, you do x1.5 damage. If you do less, you do x.5.  
Now with the battle.  
"Elcard, ready for battle!"  
"Elcard, go!"  
They both flung their Elcards into the ring. Akane's card is Water and Metal, and Kaz's is Fire and Sky. Akane has the advantage of Water -> Fire.  
Then the cards morphed into their creatures. Akane's turned into a woman, about seven feet tall, with a white cloak, bright blue skin, and sea-green hair. Most notably, they had a harp and a tail similar to a fish's.  
"Go Death Siren!"  
Kaz's transformed into a bird, nothing that special. It had rainbow feathers, and it's beak was only about two inches long. It had talons that looked incredibly vicious, easily able to tear apart solid steel. Then, the bird suddenly ignited into incredibly bright flames!  
"Go Phoenix!"  
"That card has a huge attack stat!"  
The monitors displayed Death Siren's attack at 75, and Phoenix's at 90. Then it updated because of Water -> Fire. Phoenix's new attack is at 45. Death Siren's updated to 112.5.  
"Ha! I'm winning! Now what?"  
"Now, I attack."  
"That's crazy! If you attack, you won't do anything, my attack is almost 80 higher than yours!"  
"Have you already forgotten about abilities?"  
"Nothing you can do can change the tide of battle!"  
"Phoenix, Reverse!"  
The battlefield suddenly started glowing blue, then red! Then on the monitor, Phoenix's attack changed to 135, and Death Siren's to 37.5!  
"What did you do!?"  
"Phoenix can reverse the tide of the battle. So you wanna go to the mall, the movies or...?"  
"Nowhere! I won't lose! Death Siren, Melody of the Mind!"  
Death Siren played a few short notes on the harp. It sounded ominous, then Death Siren fell over, but was still standing. There were now two Death Sirens, but the second one was completely white with two black eyes. Death Siren's attack reverted back to 75, and their HP rose to 1000.  
"Death Sirens, Hydro Slicers!"  
"Counter it Phoenix!"  
The Death Sirens strummed their harp and fired several blue waves at Phoenix. Phoenix countered with a giant fireball, it's basic attack.  
"Your main Element is Water, so your attacks are all halved because of Reverse. Meanwhile, my firepower..."  
He flicks, and a giant fireball immediately burns up the white Death Siren.  
"Is just getting stronger."  
"How did you do that!? They both have 500 HP, and you just have 135 Attack! That should do just 60 damage!"  
"It's my ability that activates automatically. See those flames on Phoenix? They ignited when the battle began. It contains a lo-ot of oxygen. They carry my basic attack's fireballs further, and make it burn longer. Your Death Siren just got stuck in the flames, hit repeatedly. Though, now I have less oxygen."  
"So you can instantly defeat an enemy if they are caught in your flames!? That's insane!"  
"That's not all I can do."  
Phoenix then started glowing red, blindingly brightly.  
"Phoenix, Vaccuum Flame!"  
The arena seemed to be distorting. It seemed like space itself was headed to the edge of the arena. Then, Phoenix ignited the edge of the arena and created a huge wall of flames on every side. It immediately closed in on Death Siren.  
"Death Siren, Ice Shield!"  
Death Siren strummed her harp and the air suddenly formed water gradually, then a lot, and it all came together, and froze.  
"Tsk tsk, Fire melts ice."  
"Even ice reinforced with Metal?"  
"Yeah, even that."  
The flames didn't hurt Death Siren, but it did get rid of the ice shield.  
"Haha! But that doesn't matter! Vaccuum Flame used all the Oxygen in the air to fuel its flames! Now that there isn't any Oxygen left, you can't use your Fire attacks!"  
"Not quite. Phoenix, Sun Strike Attack!"  
Phoenix raised it's wings into the air, and then a small ball of fire appeared. Then, incoming rays of light hit the ball, making it bigger every time.  
"But how!?"  
"Being part Sky lets me create Oxygen at will."  
"We have to stop that energy! Death Siren, Downpour!"  
Death Siren strummed the harp, creating a soft sound. Then, rain started pouring down in the arena, incredibly heavily. Phoenix's Sun vanished, and the rain stopped.  
"Aww man, that's my coolest attack! Well, I guess not, it is fire after all."  
"..."  
"Not a fan? In that case, you can't fuel my flames."  
"..."  
"I'll just attack now... Phoenix!"  
Phoenix launched a fireball at Death Siren, knocking it's HP to 365. Then, it reappeared behind her with lightning speed and fired another one, dropping her HP to 230.  
"No! Death Siren!"  
"Two more Phoenix!"  
Phoenix then fired a fireball from above, getting Death Siren down to 95. One more hit would do them in.  
"No... I've never lost before... How could I...?"  
"It's simple. Reverse and my basic attack are just too strong. Though, if you had a Land and Sky card, you probably would have won."  
Phoenix fired its last Fireball at Death Siren, and ashes were all that was left. The red light in the arena faded, and the walls disappeared. The match was over.  
"So how about that date? Decided on where you wanna go?"


End file.
